


Short One Shots - Hypno

by CoachPatchesOHoulihan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Femdom, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachPatchesOHoulihan/pseuds/CoachPatchesOHoulihan
Summary: A collection of random Steven Universe hypnotism themed short works that I just feel like writing, of varying levels of intensity, explicitly, consensually, etc. Will try to make note of the important stuff before each chapter. I've also got a bit of a problem with being a perfectionist and biting off more than I can chew, so hopefully just doing these quick, not super spell checked pics will help me loosen up, get me back into the writing mood, and maybe post some more.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Short One Shots - Hypno

Contains non-consensual spiral hypnotism, long-lasting effect, handjobs, femdom and kinda sorta bondage.

Spinel woke up in a panic, disturbed by a nightmare that had recently plagued her. She found herself in a recliner, next to a bed in a dark room. On the bed was the nude form of Steven Universe, her best-est buddy in the whole wide world who she barely gets to see. He teetered on the edge of consciousness, but was far past the edge of perceptiveness. On his head was a VR headset that slowly drained the will of the hybrid. A single stream of drool flowed down his face as he lacked the ability to even move the simplest of muscles without command.

"Phew," Spinel let out in relief, as she wiped the drool off of the man's face, "we're all good."

The pink gem popped out of the chair and landed on the bed, right beside the bedridden best friend. The brain-drained half-gem sensed her presence and started to rollover to embrace her.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Spinel denied, and pushed him back down, "I said 'don't move,' not 'move when I get here,' come on!"

Steven simply went back to laying down as though nothing happened.

"Hmm, maybe this thing is wearing off?" She finagled with the VR system, a complicated mess of straps and locks that served their purpose of making it harder to remove. "Peridot did say that this thing would only take three hours to fully put you under, maybe it wasn't meant for more." She finally unlatched enough straps to lift the goggles off of Steven's face. Just enough to glance at the monitor and assure that it worked properly. Bright, black and pink spirals rapidly flashed, as they had been doing since she turned on the VR machine. "Nope! All good! Guess you just gotta cook a bit more till you perfectly done, huh?" Spinel let go of the headset, allowing them to snap back onto his face. "Just gotta hope that a couple more hours isn't too much for your squishy-squish body."

Four hours ago, Steven would've told Spinel that she was acting crazy and that she could hurt him. Three hours ago, he realized that his care was in her hands now. Two hours ago, he realized that his care only mattered if Spinel told him it did. One hour ago, he realized that nothing matters unless Spinel said it did, and that nothing should happen without her say so. He hasn't realized anything since, as his mind is now solely dedicated to serving Spinel. Steven didn't care if he got hurt anymore, so long as Spinel got what she wanted.

"Oh Steven," she sighed, and traced her finger along his chest, "if you had only come to visit more." She looked down to his cock, flaccid, as she was expecting. She remembered Peridot telling her that intense experiences will make the process more likely to take, so she decided to boost her odds. She stretched her arm it hovered just above his member, and brought head right next to his ear. "We could've had fun like _this,_ " she whispered.

She grabbed a loose hold of his member and began to stroke up and down. The shaft quickly hardened, Steven's body more than ready to receive reward.

"Question for you, Steven," she whispered as she began to pick up the pace, "Who do you love?"

"Spinel," Steven answered blankly, without moments hesitation.

"And who else?" She cooed back.

That question threw Steven for a loop. His mind had been purged of many of his past life's memories, desires, and ideas. He couldn't answer, but he tried anyways, "I...love...gems."

"Wrong," Spinel was quick to jump in, and slapped his member as a result of his incorrect answer. "The answer was 'no one else,' silly." Steven internally chided himself for being so incorrect, and came close to asking for forgiveness, before he remembered that isn't what Spinel asked for.

"Who do you love?" She asked again, and began the stroking anew.

"Spinel," he muttered.

"Louder, so I can hear you,"

"I love Spinel."

"Now so the neighbors can hear you," she dared him.

"I love Spinel!" He shouted

"Now so Connie can hear you in Kansas!"

"I love Spinel!" He cried out. "I love Spinel! I love Spinel!"

"Alright, that's good!" She yelled out over top of him, which instantly cut off his speech, as though she had hit the mute button. Spinel let go of his cock and watched as it throbbed itself in the air. "So Stevie, how close are you?"

"R-really really close..." he sputtered out.

She used both hands to pinch his cheeks, "Aw, you're close huh? You don't mind if we stop, right? I'm getting tired."

Steven hesitated for just a moment, before he relented, "...Of course we can stop, it's all up to you." 

"Good, because I actually am getting tired. I need sleep, and you still need work." She gave a yawn and pulled the nude body in tight next to her own, with no protest from Steven. She wrapped her arms around Steven, and then hooked onto his lower body with her legs. She stretched out her limbs and created an extra loop of limb surrounding his body, and then another, and then another. By the time Spinel had finished readying herself for bed, she had wrapped most of Steven's body up in her arms and legs, a pink body part partial mummy. She snuggled her face next to his and started to nod off. "I like holding you like this..." she tiredly murmured. "Do you...like this?"

"Yes," he responded in a dry, matter-of-fact manner.

"Good..." she whispered as she drifted into sleep. For the first time in a long time, Spinel didn't have a nightmare when asleep. Only bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you'd like to let me know what you thought, I'm always listening and wanting to hear it. Comments, criticism, praise, whatever you're thinking. If you got any suggestions, I can't promise I'll make them happen, but I'll certainly think them over.


End file.
